


I Wish I Could Make Time Stop

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [3]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet Girlfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: Saturday morning with breakfast in bed and fluffy feels
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	I Wish I Could Make Time Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer to get out that planned. I got really sick, then new seasons for other shows came out and I just HAD to watch them. Then school started up again, but I present to you, cute fluff. I hope.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this, enjoy!

The sun streamed in through the window and Juliana slowly opened her eyes. Flashbacks of the night before flashed through her mind and a soft smile settled onto her lips. She looked over at the sleeping woman beside her and she couldn’t resist the urge to place a gentle kiss on Valentina's forehead. The sleeping woman didn’t wake up, though her nose wriggled slightly before settling again. A deep warmth settled over Juliana’s chest at the sight and she settled back onto her pillow for a few moments just letting the image fill her vision.

After a few minutes an idea struck her, and she slowly made her way out of the bed. With quiet steps Juliana walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She pulled out the milk, eggs, flour and everything else she needed to make pancakes and set about making Valentina’s favorite. When that was done, she made some eggs, bacon and sliced some fruit and set all the food on a tray. She poured two mugs of coffee and then made her way back into her bedroom.

She set the tray on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed over the covers. Carefully, Juliana hovered over Valentina and started pressing light kisses up her exposed skin. She started with her shoulders before moving towards her neck, pausing for a moment when she reached the sleeping woman’s pulse point. Valentina shifted slightly beneath her and she grinned, knowing that her plan was working and continued, leaving trails of kisses. When she reached Valentina’s face, she first kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, followed by her nose and she stopped.

“Why’d you stop?” Valentina murmured when Juliana didn’t join their lips. Valentina’s eyes slowly fluttered open and Juliana felt her heart stutter at the sight, a smile taking over her lips before she leaned down and captured Valentina’s soft lips with her own.

“I wanted to know if you were awake yet,” Juliana answered, pressing another kiss to Valentina’s waiting lips.

After some minutes Valentina pulled back when her brain finally caught up with the smell of food in the room. “Something smells good,” she laughed lightly when Juliana still had her eyes closed, clearly having forgotten whatever plan she’d had in mind.

At Valentina’s words, the fog that clouded Juliana’s mind started dissipating and her eyes widened. “Right,” she mumbled to herself before climbing off the bed to get the tray and bringing over to settle it over Valentina’s lap.

“What’s all this?” Valentina asked, her eyes taking in every item of food on the plate. Juliana smiled at the growing smile on her girlfriend’s face and the little hum of approval she made when she bit into a piece of fruit.

“It’s breakfast in bed,” Juliana answered obviously.

“I can see that, but why?”

“Can’t a girl just do something cheesy for her girlfriend?” Juliana asked cheekily. “I just wanted to do something nice for you,” she said honestly, her hand moving to brush a loose strand of hair behind Valentina’s ear.

Valentina instantly melted into the touch and smiled. Her heart warmed at the simple answer Juliana gave. She was always caught off guard by how simply Juliana found these romantic gestures. Sometimes it was flowers just because she walked by them and “you deserve to be given flowers for no reason.” Other times it was Juliana sending her pictures of cute animals meant to brighten Valentina’s day. And sometimes, it was like today, breakfast in bed for no other reason than she thought Valentina would like it. 

Valentina wasn’t under the impression that she was subtle about showing her affection for her friends and family, but she had the distinct impression that Juliana was a lot more reserved with her affection. Even when they’d first met, Juliana had been hesitant to remain close to her once she realized that they were dancing really close, and afterwards, she was still hesitant to touch her hand or hug her. It slowly started changing when they began dating. At first it was just the casual brushing of hands, more hugs that had no real purpose other than they could, and then cuddling without hesitation. Now, Juliana would just take her hand or run her hands through her hair because she could and it warmed Valentina infinitely to know that she was the one Juliana felt comfortable doing those things with. 

Juliana gently shook Valentina from her reverie by squeezing her hand. Valentina shook her head and looked down into Juliana’s wide eyes. “You okay? You kind of disappeared for a minute there,” she said, her voice soft.

“Yeah,” she answered, blinking her eyes repeatedly. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You,” she reached out and held Juliana’s hand.

“All good things I hope,” Juliana said jokingly.

“The best,” Valentina answered with a bright smile. Juliana leaned upward and kissed her lips softly at first, before deepening it. After a few seconds she reluctantly pulled away.

“We really should eat, reheated pancakes aren’t that good,” Juliana said with a frown. Valentina giggled and lightly shoved Juliana’s shoulder.

\---

A movie was playing on the tv, the bright light illuminating Juliana and Valentina in the dark room. Valentina was curled up against Juliana’s side while the shorter brunette had her arms wrapped loosely around her. Valentina had her eyes trained firmly on the film currently playing which gave Juliana the ability to take in her girlfriend without being called out on it. She took in the sharp angles that made up Valentina, her jaw and her brow. The soft curve of her lips and the slope of her nose. Sometimes when she looked at her, Juliana was filled with this overwhelming feeling at being able to exist to such perfection. It astounded her how someone so beautiful and charming could look at her with the amount of adoration that she found in crystal blue eyes.

When they first started dating, Juliana had to continue to remind herself that it was real. That Valentina liked her, wanted to be with her in the way Juliana had been dreaming of ever since they’d met. It took her a few days before she felt sure enough in their relationship to physically express her feelings. The soft touches were enough for a while, but the need to be closer led to hugs and when those started, she couldn’t stop. It felt marvelous being in Valentina’s arms and having her in hers. It felt like finally being able to breathe and she ached to always be touching the taller girl.

She loved that Valentina felt the need to touch her almost as much as Juliana did. She always felt her heart speed up when Valentina wrapped her in a hug from behind and buried her face in her neck laying soft kisses on her skin. Warmth filled her whenever Valentina pecked her lips before leaving her side, even if they were still in the same room or just going to the kitchen. 

The ease with which Valentina so openly displayed her feelings helped Juliana feel more comfortable with expressing her cheesier side. The side that she didn’t let people see. The side of her that liked giving flowers for no reason, sending cute texts and buying little gifts that reminded her of Valentina. It was a side she rarely ever showed that it sometimes surprised her how much she loved doing it and she loved that it was Valentina who helped her discover this side of herself.

And there it was. The big ‘L’ word. They hadn’t said “I love you” yet, but looking down at Valentina leaning against her, her lips silently quoting the movie, Juliana knew that there was no other explanation for what she was feeling. It was love. She was in love with Valentina and the realization only made her want to hold the girl tighter and never let go. Never in her life had she expected to feel this much love and affection for a single person, sure she had a few exes, but none of them ever affected her the way Valentina did.

She wanted to be with her all the time. She wanted to be the person Valentina went to when she was happy, sad, upset or feeling any emotion, really. Juliana wanted to be the reason Valentina smiled and the reason she laughed because she that’s what Valentina was for her. Valentina was the reason she woke up with a smile on her face. The knowledge that she was dating the most brilliant, wonderful human being was enough to face whatever challenges came because at the end of the day she had someone to lean on. Someone to laugh with about her day or find comfort in when things didn’t go right.

Juliana carefully shifted behind Valentina and stood up. Turning around, she extended her hand out to the other girl and waited for her to meet her eyes. When bright blue met brown Juliana finally spoke. “Dance with me?” she asked softly. Valentina tilted her head to the side in confusion, a slight frown on her lips. She took Juliana’s hand and followed her behind the couch. Juliana pulled her in close, the movie playing faded completely from her mind.

The only thing on her mind was Valentina and the indescribable amount of love she had for her. She slowly started swaying them from side to side, Valentina pulling her closer and giving her the time she needed to settle her thoughts. She leaned their heads together and looked deeply into the taller girl’s eyes and breathed deeply. “I love you,” she said so softly that she wasn’t sure Valentina even heard her, but the way she stilled was proof enough that she had.

“What?” Valentina asked gently.

Juliana closed her eyes before opening them again and pulling back slightly to look directly in Valentina’s eyes to leave no question about what she was about to say. “I love you. I’m in love with you,” she said louder. Valentina leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Juliana’s. She took her bottom lip between hers, nipping at it gently before soothing it with her tongue.

Valentina pulled back, smiling proudly at Juliana’s dazed expression. “I love you too.” She brushed her nose gently against Juliana’s before pressing their lips together again.


End file.
